In order to develop more effective radiation sensitizers, as well as more intelligently utilize those currently available, information must be gained regarding the toxicity of current compounds as well as their pharmacology. With regards to the latter point, studies regarding the modification of the pharmacology may lead to the ability to use the currently available compounds, most notably misonidaozle, with less toxicity.